


A Leap of Faith

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Jedi, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rescue, Sith, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: The Jedi temple was under attack, their own clones turned against them and killing everyone, making no difference between trained Jedi warriors or younglings. Death was everywhere, and each life extinguished tugged at Kagome’s heartstrings.





	A Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who requested a SessKag Star Wars AU.

They were tucked in a remote corner, hidden between towering shelves. They huddled on the floor at the end of the corridor, the girl – Rin – trembling, quiet tears rolling down her pale cheeks, Kagome squeezing her to her chest, rocking her gently. The only sound echoing in the vast halls of the Jedi Archives was that of footsteps, moving slowly but with purpose, growing closer.

It was an ominous sound, but better than the steady rhythm of marching feet, of laser guns being fired; better than the screams and cries of the dying.

The Jedi temple was under attack, their own clones turned against them and killing everyone, making no difference between trained Jedi warriors or younglings. Death was everywhere, and each life extinguished tugged at Kagome’s heartstrings.

Kagome felt him before she saw him, dark ripples sending shivers down her spine, and she knew whoever was stalking towards them was no clone.

Maybe that was for the better, she thought grimly; to be cut down by the real enemy pulling the strings behind the scenes, than shot by the tools the clones were.

The footsteps stopped. A tall figure in a dark, hooded cloak stood at the other end of the corridor, looking right at them.

Kagome pressed Rin’s face to her chest, so the child would not have to see the fate that awaited them. She watched him as he walked closer, her head held high. A spill of long silver-white hair fell from the confines of the hood. The movement of the cloak revealed the lightsabre strapped to his hip.

He stopped only a few feet from them, and though his face was shadowed by the hood, she caught a glimpse of magenta markings on his cheek, saw the glow of his amber eyes.

Even if she hadn’t felt the thrum of ominous power enveloping him, his appearance left little doubt as to his identity.

This was a Sith, here to kill them.

He drew back his cloak, set his hand on his lightsabre.

“Is this how you face death? Meekly, without offering any resistance?” he asked her, his deep voice carrying a hint of sneer.

“I’m not a warrior, I’m a librarian,” she told him, her blue eyes cool and calm. “And I do not fear death, I accept it. Just make it quick, and spare the child any pain.”

His eyes flashed, his gaze snapping to the girl in Kagome’s arms. His lip curled in a snarl.

“I thought all the young were already lost.”

Kagome offered no reply, though the news staggered her. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it; for all the younglings to be gone, so quickly…

The Sith moved his hand towards them, and Kagome noticed his fingers were tipped with sharp claws.

He held the hand out to her, palm up.

“Come,” he said. “Time is of essence.”

She stared at him, uncomprehending.

“Come where?”

“Away from here,” he bit out impatiently. “I may have arrived too late to stop this slaughter, but I can still save you and the child.”

Kagome hesitated only for a few seconds. She knew nothing of his motives, did not trust a Sith – but the only choice she had was between uncertainty and certain death.

Had it been just her, she may never have made such a leap of faith, but if there was a chance – any chance at all – for the girl to be saved…

Kagome took his hand, let him pull her up from the floor.

He turned with a swirl of his cape, still holding on to her hand, tugging her along as he started back up the corridor. In his free hand, he had the lightsabre he had unclipped from his belt, though he hadn’t yet activated the sword.

“I do not suppose you have one?” He asked, slanting a brief glance at her.

“Librarian,” Kagome reminded him archly, as she adjusted Rin’s weight in her arms. She was no longer crying; in fact she was peering ahead at the Sith’s cloaked back with interest.

They hurried through the archives, and Kagome’s mind still whirled with doubts and questions, but this was not the time or the place to voice them. They left the archives behind, and almost immediately ran into a party of three clones.

The Sith let go of Kagome and cut them down, before anyone could as much as blink.

“Here,” he said, tossing one of their guns to Kagome.

She caught it, frowned down at it. Whatever this Sith’s motive was, he really did seem to want to get her and Rin out of here. Kagome made her mind, set Rin down.

“Stay behind me,” she warned the girl, then gripped the gun and started after the Sith.

Time seemed to move quickly and in flashes as they ran down corridors, stopped every now and then for a skirmish. The Sith was an expert with his lightsabre, cutting the clones down without remorse. Kagome gritted her teeth and threw two clones to the wall with a sweep of her hand, then shot the third.

And then they were out, the towering buildings of Coruscant glittering as far as the eye could see, the Temple and its spires behind them, smoke rising to the sky.

“This way,” the Sith said, yanking Kagome’s elbow. Kagome scrambled to grab Rin’s hand and they ran.

Sitting on her seat in the sleek ship, watching Coruscant grow smaller and smaller as they ascended, Kagome still couldn’t quite believe they had made it.

Kagome turned to make sure Rin was all right, then calmed her down with a single touch to her temple. The girl’s lashes fluttered, her lids slipped shut.

“Thank you,” Kagome said, the words stiff and reluctant. She slanted a look at the Sith piloting the ship. The hood of his cloak had fallen back, revealing a handsome face with high cheekbones and an indigo crescent moon marking his pale forehead.

“I suppose you might not believe it, coming from me, but I am sorry,” he said.

“I would imagine you to be happy for your victory today. With the Jedi gone, there will be no one to oppose your master.”

“My master is dead,” he said curtly. “Lord Sidious threw him aside in favour of a stronger apprentice. And I was never privy to all his plans.”

“But you must have known that his plan was to have the Sith rule over the galaxy. For that to happen, the Jedi had to be… disposed of.”

“Indeed… But that is no justification for slaughtering children.”

There was fury in his voice, and finally Kagome understood; why he had come to the temple, why he had helped her and Rin escape.

“All power comes with a cost,” she said softly, the accusation gone from her voice.

He was silent for a moment, then looked at her, his amber eyes glowing.

“Sometimes, the cost is too steep.”

“Yes,” she sighed in agreement, a lone tear finally sliding down her cheek. “That it is.”

Kagome drew a quivering breath, and wiped the tear away.

“They will not take any risks now their throne has been secured,” she said grimly. “They will go after the Force sensitive children.”

“Then we must get to them first,” the Sith growled.

Kagome raised her eyebrow. “We?”

Sullen silence was her only answer.

“I’m Kagome,” she finally spoke into the heavy silence of their small ship. “And the girl’s name is Rin.”

“Sesshoumaru,” he replied after a moment.

A cruel name, but Kagome noticed he had dropped the usual Sith prefix.

“I’m glad to have met you, Sesshoumaru,” she said – and found that she meant it.

Dark days loomed ahead, but in that darkness, there were still a few flickers of light, shining bright and defiant.

 


End file.
